Friends To The Spark
by Tessa Honeybee
Summary: Jazz meets a life long friend when he's a youngling. After the younglings grow t o be Autobot officers, a miricle saves t heir friendship, even in death.
1. I'll Carry You

Jazz skipped along the sidewalk of Iacon City, holding his femme creator's hand. She was taking him to a youngling day care, like she'd been doing for the past orn. Jazz didn't like the idea at first, and argued all the way that he was too old to be watched over like a sparkling. Though Jazz was young, his femme creator had to admit, one of his excuses actually made sense. On one particular day while Jazz was being dragged to the day care center, Jazz made a very convincing argument that he was being left with strangers for the whole day. Jazz's mother had to give her youngling credit for cleverness. But she knew most of the femme caretakers there and trusted them all. So she continued to take Jazz.

After an orn, Jazz's mother was glad to see that Jazz actually seemed happy to be going to the day care. She assumed Jazz made a new friend at day care, or found something there he was interested in. But she soon learned that wasn't the case. When they stood at the doorway to the day care center, Jazz suddenly let go of his femme creator's hand and ran through the slide doors.

"Jazz? What are you up to?" His femme creator laughed. She entered through the doors after her silver youngling. Surprisingly, Jazz was no where to be found. The lobby was empty except for a couple femmes exchanging datapads. Then Jazz came running through the play room door, into the lobby, and wrapped his arms around his mother's leg.

"How was your day, Mama? Ah missed ya sooooo much!" Jazz hummed. His smile was growing bigger than his face plate. Jazz's femme creator sighed. 'So that was your plan.' she thought.

"I haven't left yet, Jazz." She knelt down in front of Jazz and held his shoulders. "You still have to stay here, and I still have to work." She tried to hide a sad smile when she mentioned her work.

"I wanna go with ya. Ah could be 'n Autobot too." Jazz whined. Jazz's femme creator stood up and patted him on his head.

"You'll make a great Autobot someday. Just not now. You're still growing little one. One day you'll get to wear this." She smiled, pointing at the red Autobot insignia on her chest plate. Jazz smiled back, when he got an idea.

"We could be partners!" He exclaimed. His femme creator giggled.

"We'll see." Jazz and his mother noticed the play room's door had opened again. Standing in the door way, was a mint green femme. She motioned for Jazz to come back in with the other younglings. Jazz's mother smiled at her and then gave her attention to Jazz again. She spoke in a rush. "Okay sweetspark. I'll pick you up the same time as usual. Be good while I'm gone. And try to make some friends today." Jazz pouted at that last part, but nodded anyway. He turned around and let his femme creator leave again. As he walked into the play room, he dragged his peds, and hung his head low. 'Sure I'll make friends.' Jazz thought sarcastically. 'No one likes me here anyway. How hard can it be?'

The play room was overcrowded and way too loud for Jazz as usual. If he'd been with his old friends, he'd probably be the loudest youngling of them all, and he'd be having a great time playing with the other younglings. But he felt shy around all of the new faces, and wanted his old friends back. So he didn't bother trying to make new friends. He went outside where it was quieter, and he made it out quickly so no caretakers would make him go play Glitch Mouse and Cybercat with the others. Jazz walked aimlessly around the playground. Toys were scattered everywhere. Jazz felt like he was tip-toeing through a scrap yard. Jazz picked up a light up bouncy ball. He threw it at the day care center's wall. But the ball only plummeted on the ground a short distance away from the wall. Jazz squinted through his visor and decided he should get closer. The next time he threw the ball at the wall, it bounced back like he had planned. Unfortunately, Jazz couldn't see well enough to dodge the ball as it bounced into his face. He stumbled back and gave a startled yelp. 'Stupid optics.' Jazz thought. Out of frustration, Jazz threw the ball again in a random direction. He was surprised when he heard a pained shriek come from his right.

"You okay over there?" Jazz hollered immediately. He couldn't see who the ball hit, but he trusted his instincts, and started running in the general direction he heard the voice. Soon he could see the shape of a youngling crouched over and leaning up against the building. He was rubbing his helm. Jazz knelt beside him, and immediately started apologizing. "Sorry! Ah didn' see ya there! Are ya hurt?" The other youngling continued to rub his head.

"A little." He groaned. "What were you doing with that ball, anyway?"

"I'm just tryin' to do somethin' to pass time. I didn' mean to hit you, really!" Jazz continued extending his apology.

"That's okay. Hey, can you do me a favor? Carry me inside, please?" Jazz couldn't believe his audio receptors. _'Carry you?'_

"What now?" Jazz asked in surprise. "Why don'tcha walk in there yourself?"

"I can't walk." the youngling said quietly. Jazz curiously felt down towards the youngling's legs. "Go ahead. I can't feel it." the youngling added. Jazz nodded and felt the youngling's ankle. He moved it a bit and couldn't believe how loose it was. Jazz could almost twist the youngling's ankle two hundred and seventy degrees in both directions. He was amazed that it didn't cause the youngling any pain. Jazz concluded that he wasn't fibbing when he said he couldn't walk. So Jazz smiled at the youngling and put his ankle back into place.

"Alright. I'll help ya out. B'sides, I owe ya. Sorry again for hittin' ya with the ball." Jazz said as he stood up.

"No problem." the youngling said. Jazz squatted down in front of the youngling with his back to him. The youngling leaned as far forward as he could, and Jazz reached back and helped the youngling up his back. As soon as he had a grip on Jazz's neck and shoulders, Jazz stood up, and leaned forward. Once the youngling was situated right on Jazz's back, Jazz started back inside the day care center. When the youngling's arms were wrapped around Jazz's neck, he was close enough for Jazz to take in the details. Jazz noticed that the youngling was spark blue with a white stripe running down one arm.

"Can ah ask for yo designation?" Jazz asked, while staying close to the guiding wall.

"I'm Bluenote." the youngling said into Jazz's audio receptor.

"That's a cool name. Call me Jazz."

"Thanks. I like yours too." Jazz grinned at the enthusiasm and energy radiating from Bluenote's voice. 'Shame ya can't run around w' the rest of us.' Jazz thought. Jazz carefully nudged up against the door to make sure it was there. (He didn't want to look glitched in the processor, by reaching out for nothing.) Jazz tapped on the doors for them to slide open. While he tapped on the doors, he had to have one hand free from holding Bluenote. Bluenote panicked and constricted his arms around Jazz's neck.

"Easy, easy! I'm not gonna let'cha fall." Jazz gasped. The doors opened and Jazz put his hand back behind his back. Bluenote relaxed. Jazz smirked. 'Good grip.' He had to admit. As soon as they stepped inside, Jazz's audio receptors were overpowered with noise and his optics were working double time to focus of so many moving objects. He grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Bluenote asked.

"Ah can't see very well. My visor helps, but not much. Mind if we go somewhere less crowded?" Jazz explained.

"Sure! Just off to your left there's a door that goes to my secret hide out." Bluenote chirped.

"An' you'd show me this _secret _hide out?" Jazz asked suspiciously.

"Nah. Then it wouldn't be a secret." Bluenote teased. Jazz laughed.

"C'mon Bluenote! Ahm carryin' ya, fo Primus sake." Jazz shook Bluenote a little on his back.

"Okay, okay. But ya gotta promise not to tell anyone. If my creators found out what I've been doing, they'd overload! They don't let me do anything fun because they're always worried about me getting broken." Bluenote whined.

"No problem. Yo secret's safe w' me. Ya won' ever get broken while ahm around anyway." Jazz promised. Little did the younglings know how much that promise would affect them in the future.


	2. You See More Than I

"Up there!" Bluenote pointed up at the ceiling. Jazz saw that a ceiling tile looked out of place. He grabbed a mop-like cleaning utensil that was in the hall. He poked the long end of the cleaning utensil up at the loose tile, and moved it. Then he set Bluenote down on the floor, while he thought of how to get up through the ceiling.

"How do ya get up there, Bluenote?" Jazz asked.

"There's a climbing cord somewhere up there." Bluenote said, looking up. Jazz gave Bluenote another look of disbelief, like when Bluenote first asked him to carry him. Jazz reached up into the space in the ceiling with the cleaning part of the mop-like cleaning utensil. He felt around for a few klicks until he felt something. He tugged back on the cleaning utensil and made the climbing cord fall down in front of them. Jazz tugged on it. It seemed strong enough. He felt where the first couple of knots were at the bottom. Then he pulled Bluenote up again onto his back. Jazz jumped for the first knot, and suddenly realized how much harder it was for him to climb with Bluenote's weight on his back. Jazz grunted.

"Listen whatever's up there, better be important! 'Cause I aint doin' this again if yo bringin' me up here jus' to look at some ol' junk." Jazz growled as he climbed.

"Trust me. It's way cooler than old junk." Bluenote giggled. Jazz reached the top of the ceiling and pulled Bluenote up on top of his shoulders and pushed him up. Bluenote tumbled into the dark room and pulled at Jazz's wrists to help him up. Again, Jazz nearly yelped from Bluenote's tight grip in his hands. Jazz collapsed on his chest next to Bluenote, who was lying on his side, when he was all the way up. His optics could hardly see a thing in the dark room. He soon found out the room was barely big enough for a sparkling to craw through when he bonked his head on the low ceiling. Jazz pounded on the floor in frustration. "We're almost there." Bluenote assured him gently. Jazz shrugged.

"Alright. Ah can't see a thing, so tell me what to do." Jazz said.

"Crawl to your right a few paces. On the wall there's a door you can open, and then we're there." Jazz followed Bluenote's instructions, and crawled to the opening in the wall. Jazz felt it. It felt like the opening was meant to be boarded up. But like Bluenote said, the boards slid up like a petro-hound door. Jazz pushed the boards up with his head and crawled through. When he made it to the other side, he realized he was outside. The day's light outlined Jazz's world with different colors, shades, and shadows. He could see much clearer out here. Jazz looked back at Bluenote, who was slowly dragging himself out of the dark. Jazz scooted closer to the opening and held the door up. He offered a hand to Bluenote, but to Jazz's surprise, Bluenote refused help. So Jazz cautiously watched Bluenote drag himself out on his own. When Bluenote emerged, they both rolled onto their backs and looked up at the day sky.

"We're on the roof?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. Isn't it great up here?" Bluenote said. He rolled over onto his chest and twisted around to look away from where they came. "Look at that. Isn't it a great view?" Jazz got up and walked to the edge of the roof. He looked straight out at the horizon. He tried to focus on the sites of the city, when Bluenote interrupted. "Oh, sorry. You probably can't see that far." Jazz kept his optics focused the best he could. He didn't see the shining buildings and the glittering roads like Bluenote did. But what he could see was the city in blotches of silver, blue, and purple. Yellow, and red lights flashed everywhere. At that moment, the fact that Jazz couldn't see Cybertron in its full beauty, didn't matter. He calmly sat down and faced Bluenote who was lying down with his chin resting in his hand.

"Thank you for bringin' me up here." Jazz sighed.

"Are you kidding? Thank _you _for bringing _me _up here! I could never get up here alone." Bluenote exclaimed. Jazz remembered the climbing cord.

"How'dja get up here before, anyway?" Jazz wondered.

"I had a friend pull me up like you did. But he's way older than me and doesn't come here anymore."

"Oh. Hey Bluenote?"

"Yeah?"

"Why can't ya walk?" Bluenote was silent for a while. He sat up and tried to drag himself closer to Jazz. Jazz offered a hand again, but Bluenote didn't take it. When he and Jazz were optic to optic, Bluenote whispered.

"I wasn't taken care of very well when I was a sparkling, okay? I had to be taken away from my creators." Bluenote said seriously. Jazz was very interested and concerned.

"Did they do... this?" Jazz asked cautiously.

"No of course not!" Bluenote declared. "It wasn't them. It was the Decepticons' fault!" Bluenote had amazed Jazz once again. He'd heard stories of Decepticons from his femme creator, but now Jazz realized that the damage to his new friend was obvious evidence of what the Decepticons could do. And it was right in front of him.

"Ahm sorry Bluenote." Jazz said. Bluenote nodded.

"I live with my creators' friends now. But I don't see my creators anymore."

"Bluenote? Have you... ever thought 'bout bein' an Autobot?" Jazz asked. Suddenly Bluenote smiled again.

"Only every nano klick of every orbital cycle!" He shouted with excitement.

"My femme creator's an Autobot saboteur under the command of Elita One's Femme Autobot team." Jazz explained.

"No way! Has she ever met Optimus Prime?" Jazz laughed casually at Bluenote's energy. 'Primus forbid you ever lose that young spark in ya.' Jazz thought. Jazz laid down on his back again and Bluenote followed the action. Jazz stretched his arms.

"Only the best of the best Autobots get to work directly under Optimus Prime." Jazz told Bluenote. "You think we'll ever be that good?"

"We?" Bluenote was completely caught off guard.

"Yeah. Bein' an Autobot's all ya wanna do, right? An' ah really wanna be an Autobot like my femme creator! So why not?" Bluenote's head dropped to the side.

"But I can't do that. I can't walk or run. Optimus Prime doesn't want someone like me in his ranks. I can't do that."

"Ah believe ya can." Jazz encouraged.

"I don't see how that's possible." Bluenote groaned.

"Well maybe ya just need ta see what ah see." Jazz said. Bluenote surprisingly felt a little better. He was thankful he'd met Jazz. Jazz was so positive and supportive.

"So what do you see?" Bluenote asked curiously. Jazz thought about how in certain light he could make out distinctive colors of the shapes in front of him. But most of the time, the colors were all blurred. He thought of something Optimus Prime once said. Jazz knew the universe was very different from how he saw it. Sometimes he wished everything in reality could blend and mix together perfectly like all the colors.

"Everything is... one." Jazz answered.


	3. I'm Always Here For You

Jazz didn't tell his femme creator he'd made a new friend at day care. But he sure showed it. Ever since Jazz met Bluenote, he was super eager every morning to go to day care. One morning, Jazz didn't even say goodbye to his femme creator, and ran into the play room as soon as she dropped him off. Jazz's femme creator started asking around the lobby about what had gotten into Jazz lately. One of the caretakers that she knew personally explained that Jazz had made a new friend and was inseparable from him. When Jazz's femme creator peeked inside the play room, she saw at least thirty rambunctious younglings running around. She quickly found Jazz sitting in a corner, talking with a smaller blue youngling who was sitting beside him. She smiled at the sight of her youngling looking so happy, and left. If she had stayed another bream, she would have looked back twice as Jazz helped his friend onto his back and ran off with him.

Bluenote and Jazz had known each other for a long time now, and never left each other's side. When the younglings ran and played, Jazz would run and play too, with Bluenote on his back. When the caretakers offered energon goodies to the younglings, Bluenote always passed his on to Jazz. Other younglings took noticed Jazz's and Bluenote's strong bond, and admired Jazz for being Bluenote's helping hand. However, some younglings grew jealous of Jazz. To them it looked like Jazz was being spoiled rotten by Bluenote to repay Jazz for carrying him. Or so they thought. A couple of trouble making younglings took one look at Bluenote passing his energon goody to Jazz, and immediately had to make a scene (After the caretakers looked away of course).

"Hey Tender Peds." One youngling mocked from behind Bluenote. Bluenote who sat still on the floor, looked over his shoulder and saw the tallest youngling he'd ever seen at the day care. To make things worse, the youngling's wings added a couple inches to his height. 'Shouldn't you be in the youth sectors by now?' Bluenote thought as he cowered under the older youngling. Bluenote was quickly surrounded by three more younglings much older and bigger than him. The way they all looked down at him made an unpleasant and creepy atmosphere build around Bluenote. He could feel he was in trouble. But the worst part was knowing that he couldn't run away even if he tried. The first youngling, who seemed to be the leader of the gang, shoved Bluenote in the back. "Why do ya keep taking two energon goodies?" He sneered.

"I don't know what you mean." Bluenote lied. "I have one, here." He held up the energon goody that he hadn't ate yet. He immediately regretted it as a youngling snatched it from his hand as soon as Bluenote showed it. The lead youngling circled around Bluenote.

"You've been taking one, and giving it to your buddy, right? Then you get one for yourself. And since the caretakers don't notice, that means Jazz gets two sometimes, right?"

"Why does it matter?" Bluenote quivered. The lead youngling grabbed Bluenote by his shoulders and hoisted him high into the air. Bluenote screamed. The younglings laughed at him and held him higher off the ground. Then they actually saw Bluenote's peds begin to gently kick back and forth. Bluenote wanted to kick and flail his body until he was free, but his weakness in his legs held him still. The younglings laughed harder at his vain attempt to kick his attackers. They started to shake him like a rag doll and make him dance in the air. Lucky for Bluenote, his faithful friend was never far away. Jazz leapt on the back of the youngling holding Bluenote, and wrapped his arms around his face. He kicked his legs over the youngling's wings to hang on tighter. The youngling was caught off guard and immediately dropped Bluenote. Bluenote wasn't strong enough in his lower half to catch himself, and collapsed on the floor. The other three younglings moved in to help their friend. They tried beating Jazz in the back to get him to let go. But Jazz never lost hold on the lead youngling's head. Bluenote tried to crawl away. One youngling turned his attention back to Bluenote, and kicked him twice in the chest while he was down. Bluenote's second scream finally alerted the caretakers in the other room. When the femme caretakers came running to the rescue, the first thing they saw was the youngling leader lying on the floor with Jazz strangling him. The youngling's friends were all punching and yelling at Jazz, and Bluenote was clutching his chest and shaking.

That night, Jazz was soaking his marred back in heated oil. His dents didn't scar him, but they sure hurt. Jazz was so young, he'd never been exposed to such torture. After a long and soothing heated bath, Jazz got his berth ready for recharge time. He switched his berth heater on, and carefully laid down on his side. He cuddled up with a music playing toy that resembled a turbofox. But the toy's lullaby didn't help him recharge. He was too anxious, and couldn't recharge with so many questions on his processor. Would he ever go back to the day care? If he didn't, would his mother resign from the Autobots to take care of him? Would he ever see Bluenote again? Jazz sorrowfully remembered the last time he saw Bluenote. They were sitting in a medical office. Bluenote could hear his femme guardian weeping outside in the lobby. Jazz could hear his femme creator's voice too. She was furious.

_(Flashback:)_

_"They did WHAT?" Jazz's mother screamed. Jazz bowed his head. He hated to hear her so upset. Jazz wished he could block her voice out, but he couldn't help listening to her scold the caretakers who she also considered her friends. "You promised me he'd be safe here! Were you all not doing your jobs, or do you consider this as practice for later when he has to fight the real war? Our war!" She mostly spoke to the head femme of the day care. She seemed like the right one to blame._

_"Of course not! There is no war inside these walls." The head femme caretaker said. Bluenote's guardians tried to step in, but Jazz's mother was already two steps ahead of them._

_"Apparently there is one, and it would have been stopped sooner if you'd been watching them!" Jazz's mother shot back at them._

_"We have a hard time keeping track of everyone..." Another caretaker added, but she was quiet the moment Jazz's mother glared into her optics. 'That's no...excuse!' Her glare seemed to say._

_"What are you planning on doing about this?" Jazz's mother growled._

_"Jazz and Bluenote have been cared for and so has the youngling, Skycut."_

_"The one that hurt Jazz and his friend?" Jazz's mother grunted._

_"The one that Jazz choked and strangled!" The caretaker shouted back. "Jazz had Skycut's neck in his grasp and was blocking his energon flow to the processor. Basically, Jazz almost killed Skycut." Jazz's mother shrugged the other femme's words off, determined to defend her creation._

_"I'm well aware of that." She snapped. "And what are you doing about Skycut and the other punks that harassed my youngling?"_

_"Nothing." The head femme stated. Jazz's mother froze up for a moment._

_"Nothing?" She repeated in a small voice._

_"We can't really do anything about those particular younglings acting so violent. It is just their nature." Jazz's mother gained her voice again._

_"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously._

_"We can't stop what those younglings are. And those younglings are meant to be Decepticons." Jazz's mother was about to really let loose. But surprisingly, Bluenote's femme guardian beat her to it._

_"YOU LET MY BLUENOTE NEAR A DECEPTICON'S YOUNGLING? Are you insane?" Jazz finally covered his audio receptors and blocked the voices out. He laid back on the medical berth and looked at Bluenote across from him._

_"You alright?" Jazz asked. He didn't hide his pain very well when his optic ridges squinted._

_"Yeah. I'll live." Bluenote sighed, rubbing over his spark chamber. "Thank you for fighting for me." Bluenote said._

_"Ah didn't fight. Ah just hung on." Jazz moaned._

_"That counts!" Bluenote said, sounding more lively. "You could have let go, but you held on and you never ran away. Thank you Jazz." Jazz nodded. "Jazz? Why did they hurt us?" Bluenote asked. Jazz looked at his friend in shock._

_"Bluenote. Those were Decepticons." Jazz said hesitantly. Bluenote's optics brightened with surprise and fear. He suddenly realized it was true._

_"I should have remembered those red optics." Bluenote whispered._

_"It's okay Bluenote." Jazz said quickly. "They're just unhappy meches with nothin' better ta do than be mean." Bluenote stared at him. He wanted to find comfort in Jazz's words, but he was still shook up. He couldn't believe the Decepticons had found a way to hurt him again. Jazz slowly sat up. Every curve of his back he made to sit up felt like he was being hit and punched at all over again. But Jazz did his best to keep a straight face. He staggered over to Bluenote's berth, and dropped at the berthside. Bluenote jerked his head up in concern. Jazz looked up at Bluenote and weakly smiled, assuring Bluenote he was okay._

_"Ah wanna give ya somethin'." Jazz picked something off from behind his horn-like audio receptor, and placed it in Bluenote's hand. Bluenote stared at the tiny square gadget. It was about the size of his finger tip._

_"What is it?"_

_"Its a mini audiotoc. Autobots use them sometimes. They only connect to one frequency at a time, but unlike comm. links, they're impossible to hack and eavesdrop on. That's why Autobots use 'em sometimes for the super important missions and stuff. So the Decepticons don't hear 'em. This one here..." Jazz said, pointing at Bluenote's mini audiotoc. "...this one here is connected on the same frequency to mine." Then Jazz turned his head and pointed at his own mini audiotoc located behind his other audio receptor. "Don't press any buttons on it, and it'll stay connected to mine. Wear it, n' just think about what ya wanna say to me. The audiotoc'll do the rest. I'll always be here for ya, whenever ya need to talk to me. No one else will hear but me. Understand?" Bluenote was speechless. He slowly put the mini audiotoc behind his audio receptor, just like Jazz did._

_:Thank you.: Bluenote said through the audiotoc._

_:You're welcome.: Bluenote smiled like he was looking at a hundred energon goodies when he heard Jazz's voice inside his head. Jazz laughed and patted Bluenote's hand. :Just remember, Ahm always here.:_

_(End Flashback:)_

Jazz had nearly fallen into recharge, when a voice startled him out of his memories.

:Hello?:

"Who's there?" Jazz yelled instinctively. He grabbed his turbofox toy and held it against his chest. The voice came again.

:Hello? Jazz?: Jazz realized he was still wearing his mini audiotoc.

:Ahm here Bluenote.: Jazz responded.

:How are you?:

:Much better... healin'. Hey Bluenote ah just remembered somethin'. Speakin' of healin', ah saw whatcha did today. Your feet were movin'! Maybe if ya just practice, maybe ya _can_ walk!: Jazz said cheerfully. Bluenote didn't sound so happy.

:Yeah, maybe Jazz.:

:What's wrong?: Jazz asked.

:My guardians aren't taking me back to the day care. I can't see you anymore.:

:Oh, well we can still talk all the time, right? Remember ahm always here for ya.:

:No Jazz. I'm sorry, but I had to tell my guardians where I got the audiotoc. They don't want me to use it.: Jazz felt like his spark was sinking.

:What are ya sayin'?: Jazz asked warily.

:I called to say goodbye.: Bluenote whimpered. :I'm so sorry!:

:Wait a klick! Ya can't do this. We're best friends!: Jazz pleaded.

:I promise we'll always be friends. No matter what. I'll never ever forget about you.: Bluenote's voice cut out. Jazz realized Bluenote removed the audiotoc, or worse, crushed it. Jazz cried out loud, but quickly stifled the cry into his turbofox toy so his femme creator wouldn't wake up. :BLUENOTE!: Jazz screamed into the audiotoc, but only static spoke to him.


	4. We Share The Mark

It took time for the Autobot team to get used to having a youngling around, but they adjusted. Since Jazz's femme creator had to bring Jazz along on with her on the Autobots' missions, she was assigned a new team to better protect her youngling. She no longer fought along side Elita One and her team. Her new commander was Hot Rod, a young mech that was determined to prove his leadership skills to Optimus Prime. Though Hot Rod tried, everyone knew he could never inherit full leadership from Optimus Prime. Jazz's femme creator often found herself instinctively taking charge when their inexperienced commander didn't know what to do. Some Autobots even started to look to her for advice, before consulting with Hot Rod. All this responsibility, and she still had a youngling to care for. Those first vorns without the day care center were absolutely dreadful.

Eventually Jazz's femme creator got Jazz into the youth sectors for Autobots. Jazz was safer there, but he was also lonely. Some nights, his femme creator had to take over night missions. So Jazz recharged at the youth sectors. The longer he stayed there, the more the youth sectors began to look less like a school, and more like an orphanage. Sometimes Jazz wondered if his mother was ever coming back from the war.

Eleven vorns passed, and Jazz was growing up into a very mature youngling (with an occasional smart remark or a prank here and there). Jazz was at the top of his class in Special Ops. His instructors had a lot planned for him. Late in the vorn, it was time for graduation again. The younglings who had progressed the most to their ability would be sorted according to the Autobot commander they would serve the Autobot cause with. They would also earn their official Autobot insignia. As preparations were made, Jazz sat idle on the sidelines. One of his instructors came to stand by him, and asked him,

"What are you standing around for, mech? This is your graduation. Don't you care about it." Jazz gave his instructor the 'Are you kidding?' look.

"With all due respect sir, ah aint standin' up on that stage! Ah aint ready. Ah can't leave the sectors now. The 'Cons'll shoot me offline the nanoklick ah step outta this place!" Jazz exclaimed. His instructor chuckled.

"You are more prepared than most of the younglings here. You may feel nervous about becoming an Autobot. But that's why Optimus Prime and his officers will be your next instructors. Your education will continue through them. You will be assigned the right team that will help you on your way. In the case of a youngling like you, I don't see why you have anything to fear."

"Ya think ah will ever be ready?" Jazz asked.

"I think you're ready now." The instructor said, handing Jazz a card with a number on it.

"Ya already signed me up?" Jazz squeaked. "Why?"

"You've learned everything we can teach you here, Jazz. It's about time you became an Autobot." Jazz looked at his number again. Seeing that it was really high, he figured he'd be selected to his team last, with less of a chance of being assigned to Optimus Prime's team. That only gave him another reason to wait till the next graduation ceremony. He nodded to his instructor.

"Thank you sir. Ah won't let ya down." As his instructor began walking away Jazz quickly skipped in front of him. "Unless you're not so sure. Ah mean, ah understand if ya wanna change your mind. It won't hurt my feelings, honest!" Jazz blabbered nervously. "Ah mean ah don't have a problem if ya'd rather have me stay another vorn. Maybe two vorns?"

"No Jazz." the instructor said firmly. Jazz stopped dead in his tracks, and let his instructor pass by.

"Okay. That's cool. But if your still not sure..." Jazz called back.

"Jazz!" That was enough to send Jazz running. He got the point.

On graduation day, the Great Hall was busy with commotion. Jazz stood backstage, rocking back and fourth on his peds. He was especially nervous about the branding. He heard plenty of stories of how mechs and femmes were branded with the Autobot symbol. Jazz asked them why the Autobots had to be marked in such a brutal way. The only answers he got were, "It has been a tradition since the war began." and "The Decepticons do it too." Jazz never understood that last answer, because his understanding was that it was _bad _to be like the Decepticons. Nevertheless, Jazz wasn't getting out of the branding procedure unless he didn't want to be an Autobot. The lights on stage brightened up. The ceremony was about to start. The sight of the magnificent Optimus Prime entering on stage captured everyone's attention. Jazz and every single graduating youngling was absorbed in Optimus Prime's words. His opening speech made it clear to Jazz that he was where he was meant to be. An Autobot was his calling. He had no doubts now.

The branding was first. The younglings came on stage one row at a time and they were organized by the position in the Autobot ranks which they had trained for. For example, there was a row of scouts, several rows of warriors, a row of those who'd trained in the medical field, and many more. When Jazz's row was finally called on, Jazz walked proudly with his head held high. It was mostly just an act to look good in front of the Prime. At the center of the row, Jazz looked very confident. Then he saw the branding iron. Optimus Prime held it loosely in his hand. He stood in front of the first youngling in line. She was small and timid. Optimus Prime took time to prepare her for the branding.

While they talked, Jazz looked out at the crowd. Sitting in the first row in the audience was Optimus Prime's officers, one of which would be Jazz's future commander and mentor. Jazz saw Elita One, Kup, Silverbolt, Hot Spot, Scattershot, and Jazz's own femme creator, Amplify. Amplify had taken the roll of commander over Hot Rod's team after Jazz's third vorn at the youth sectors. Now that he'd been at the youth sectors for eleven vorns, and was graduating, the fact that his femme creator was an Autobot commander finally got to him. He was so proud of her, and he knew she was proud of him. 'We could be partners!' Jazz remembered saying when he was young.

The pink femme, who was first in the row, caught Jazz's attention again. Optimus Prime held the branding iron next to her shoulder. When he pressed the iron against her arm, the femme let out a quick pained cry that the whole audience could hear. When the iron was removed, optics were leaking coolant tears. But they were no longer tears of pain. She looked at the red Autobot insignia on her arm, and then looked back into Optimus Prime's optics with tears of joy. As Optimus Prime continued down the row, Jazz wondered how he was going to be remembered. How was he going to be remembered when he and other Autobots looked back on this moment. When Optimus Prime came to the last mech before Jazz, he paused with the iron over the right side of the mech's chest. Jazz knew the mech's designation was Prowl, but he didn't know much else about him. This was the moment in time when Prowl would be remembered. What Jazz saw next, he was sure he'd never forget.

Optimus Prime held up the iron longer than he had with the others. Then he spoke to Prowl. Jazz had noticed he'd only talked to the first femme since he started. Why was he stopping now?

"Can I rely on you?" Optimus asked quietly. Jazz barely heard it.

"Without a doubt. I'll never let you down, sir." Prowl answered. He didn't sound the least bit nervous. Optimus pressed the iron to Prowl's chest. To Jazz's amazement, Prowl didn't flinch. He didn't shed tears like most of the others had. He didn't show even the slightest sign of discomfort. His optics were serious and locked on Optimus Prime the whole time. When the iron lifted, his expression still didn't change. Again, he did something Jazz hadn't seen yet. Prowl saluted to Optimus Prime in a swift motion. No pained pause or second thoughts about what he was doing. Optimus Prime nodded and moved directly in front of Jazz. The Prime seemed surprised when he saw Jazz was wearing a dark visor over his optics. (Back then the style of wearing a visor was very uncommon, whether it was worn to improve vision or worn as a fashion.) The thought of how Jazz was going to be remembered, still raced around in Jazz's processor. Optimus didn't lift the branding iron. He just looked at Jazz. Jazz nervously gave him a playful smile, and waited patiently. Finally, the Prime spoke. Jazz froze.

"Do you have faith in me?" Optimus asked Jazz. Jazz panicked. 'Scrap! Prowl got the easy question?' Jazz figured that was the point of the test. He had to prove he was capable of being the perfect Autobot if he wanted to be selected into his mother's team. Jazz kept half a smile on his face as he answered.

"Ah've been taught since ah was a sparkling, ta be an Autobot. Ah believe in ya n' ah'll follow ya inta battle anywhere, anytime, till this war is over." Jazz said honestly. Optimus raised the iron over Jazz's chest. But when he pressed down, Jazz forced himself not to flinch. The branding iron's heat was so intense over Jazz's spark chamber, he thought it would burn through his spark. 'That's what ya gotta do.' He thought. 'Devote yourself an' your whole _spark _to the Autobot cause!' Suddenly the pain passed straight through his spark, and then it seemed to numb. Jazz looked up at Optimus with surprise. Optimus Prime still held the iron to Jazz's chest, but it didn't hurt anymore. Jazz realized that was what Prowl had done. He was able to ignore the pain because of his strong commitment and belief in Optimus Prime. Jazz didn't keep a straight face like Prowl had. Instead, he smiled the whole time Optimus held the iron to his chest. When his branding was over, Jazz also saluted Optimus Prime, but the movement was shaky. When the row was done, the audience cheered for the new Autobots. Jazz felt like he was floating off the ground.

After all graduates were marked, they sat down in their assigned seats in the audience. The Autobot commanders moved to the stage on both sides of Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime announced every graduate's designation and their assigned commander. Said graduate, would stand up in the crowd to be recognized. The audience cheered for every new Autobot. Jazz cheered especially loud for the mechs and femmes he knew.

"Thank you all for coming to support our new troops..." Optimus said. Jazz's jaw dropped once he realized Optimus Prime was beginning his closing speech, and his designation hadn't been called! A few more gasps came up in the crowd. Their designations hadn't been called either. Jazz anxiously listened to Optimus Prime talk. Then he perked up when Optimus Prime began to change the subject. "It has come to my attention, that a select few of this vorn's graduates have gone above and beyond expectations in their training. It is very rare when Youth Sector graduates are assigned directly to my first and highest ranks." Jazz's spark was pulsing out of control. "I would like the following Autobots to be recognized for their hard efforts. Autobots Prowl," Prowl stood up. "Jazz," Jazz jumped up. "and Bluenote." Jazz's spark stopped for a moment! He couldn't believe his audio receptors. But there he was! Just three rows behind him, was Bluenote. Jazz's best friend was an Autobot, and he was _standing_ tall, holding his insignia marked forehead high, to prove it. "Congratulations all of you." Optimus continued. "It is an honor for me to be your leader, and your Autobot team commander."

The whole audience roared with cheers and hollers. Jazz didn't know how much more excitement his spark could take. The three meches were called up onto the stage, but Jazz didn't hear. Instead of following after Prowl, single file, Jazz bolted away from the stage and straight into the massive sea of newly graduated Autobots. He stepped on peds and pushed others down and captured the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. Jazz leapt through the crowd, and pounced on the only mech that mattered in the universe to him at the moment.

"BLUENOTE!" Jazz screamed. He'd never been so happy to say his friend's designation again.


	5. We Join Together

Jazz hardly noticed the large croud leaving, and he definatly didn't pay any attention to the small croud of his peers who were waiting to congradulate him. He was too distracted, hugging Bluenote to death. Bluenote pushed Jazz off and laughed at him. Jazz remembered that friendsly shove. Bluenote's legs may have been nearly useless when he was young, but his arms were always twice as strong as Jazz's.

"At ease! I haven't risen from the dead." Jazz flinched. Bluenote's voice had matured a lot. It was so much deeper, Jazz didn't recognize it as Bluenote's voice at all. Jazz put a hand on Bluenote's shoulder.

"Sure feels like ya have. Ah missed ya so much." Jazz said. Bluenote smiled at him and nodded.

"I hope you haven't changed much." Bluenote grinned. Jazz's optics lit up even brighter.

"What do ya think?" Jazz exclaimed. "The visor's new, but ahm still the same fun lovin' mech."

"Oh yeah. Your last visor was a little more blue, right?"

"An' scratched up, an' fallin' off my face plate every now an' then. Ah gotta new one, n' ah've never seen anythin' better." Jazz explained. "But forget that. Look at'cha! You're walkin', Bluenote!"

"Yeah, I actually got help here. The Youth Sector's medical experts provided me with new legs. It was the upgrade that I'd always wanted and my guardians couldn't afford."

"Ah told'ja so. Ah knew you could do it!" They would have gone on like that for several more breams, but Bluenote suddenly turned dead stiff. He looked like he was was staring straight through Jazz. Jazz cautiously turned around, when he felt the presence of someone close behind him. Jazz gaped at the sight of Optimus Prime standing over him.

"I want to congradulate you two personally for the outstanding progress you've made here. If you'll come with me, we can get you two and Prowl settled in on the Ark II."

"We're goin' on the Ark II!" Jazz whispered into Bluenote's audio receptor, with dental plates clamped together. Bluenote giggled at Jazz's attempt to contain his excitement. Bluenote was hiding his any better. He was wearing an overhappy smile and he was absent-mindedly fidgitting his fingers at his side. The mechs couldn't answer. They just silently nodded in quick spasms. Optimus smiled at them. 'Young ones.' He thought in the back of his processor.

"If you two need to say farewells, feel free to take your time. I shall be waiting with the Ark II and rest of my crew at Dock 14. Come join us when your ready, and we will get you settled in." When Optimus Prime left, Jazz and Bluenote were still in awe of what was happening.

"We're going on the Ark II." Jazz repeated. The two mechs looked at each other, and ran off laughing like they were younglings again. Except this time, Jazz didn't have to cling to the wall to see, and Bluenote was running on his own. Jazz immediatly ran for his femme creator, Amplify. She'd been watching her youngling when Optimus Prime spoke to him. When Jazz turned around and ran to her, she couldn't hold back the coolant tears anymore. She cried when Jazz came up to her, and she wrapped her arms around her grown youngling. "Ah can't believe this is happenin'!" Jazz told her. She didn't say a word for a long time, and just kept hugging Jazz and stroking the back of his helm. When she finally pulled away from him, she tried to smile reasurringly.

"You couldn't have been chosen a better comander." she sobbed.

"Ah was actually hopin' ta be placed wit'chu." Jazz admitted.

"You wouldn't want that. I'd just be an over-protective creator to you, and a comander to everyone else." Jazz glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Bluenote was gone. He didn't think much of it though. Bluenote was grown up and could stand up on his own two peds, so Jazz didn't feel so responcible for him anymore. "Jazz?" Amplify touched his face. "You'll make me proud, right?" Jazz smirked at the question.

"When have ah eva let'cha down?"

"I know. I know." Amplify sighed. "And you won't stop singing, right?" She added. This made Jazz laugh.

"Music's my whole life!" Jazz exclaimed. Amplify patted his shoulder.

"I raised you to be prepared for this war and now I can't let you go." She whispered.

"Ah'll be fine. Don'tcha worry 'bout me. Y'know Ahm ready." Jazz casually stepped back. Amplify got the hint. She wiped away the last of her tears and stood at attention.

"Try not to get yourself killed out there, rookie." Amplify said smoothly. With that she turned her back on him and marched off. Jazz knew she ment well. They would have stayed like that for five to fifteen more breams, if Amplify hadn't cut the goodbyes short and forced herself to let her only creation go. Jazz turned away as well, and ran for Dock 14, to begin the biggest adventure of his life.

As Jazz caught sight of the Ark II, he stopped dead in his tracks. It had to be the biggest starship he'd ever seen. He figured it was four times bigger than the Lost Light. (The Lost Light was originally captained by Hot Rod, but now the ship belonged to Amplify.) Optimus Prime was standing at the entrance and motioned for Jazz to come in. Jazz ran in after Optimus, as the ship's doorway closed up behind him. Jazz quickly caught up to Optimus Prime and walked at his heals.

"Welcome Jazz." Optimus Prime greeted.

"Thanks. It's 'n honor ta be here..." Jazz wasn't sure what else to say. He was still in shock from meeting _the Prime._ Jazz stared from left to right as they walked. He'd never seen so many elite Autobots. They were all scattered about the ship, doing their jobs, and constantly moving. Jazz felt a little overwhelmed by how many meches were franticly working around him. At the same time, he was also very currious. He knew some of them like they were celebrities. He recognized Optimus Prime's weapon specialist and bodyguard, Ironhide easily. When Optimus Prime came to a stop after taking many turns, Jazz foccused on what he was supposed to be looking at. Optimus Prime had lead Jazz to what would serve as his recharge quarters. Optimus slid open the door and had Jazz take a look inside. The room was very spread out with the basics lining the walls. Three berths were in each corner of the room, except the corner closest to the door. There were low empty shelves on the walls, and a massive window that looked outside the ship. Jazz imediatly claimed the berth next to the window. His first thought was lying on his berth at night while the ship is in flight, and looking out at the starry night.

"Until further arrangments are made you, Prowl, and Bluenote can recharge here. If this is comfortable enough..." Jazz was already sitting on the berth next to the window and looking out at the view passing by.

"This'll do. Thank you." Jazz said. Optimus stepped aside, and the other two new Autobots came in. "Where've ya been, Blue?" Jazz called. Bluenote rushed in and sat down next to Jazz, but Prowl stayed close to the entrance.

"Taking the grand tour of the place. You've got to meet some of the mechs here! They're so cool!" Bluenote reported. Optimus tapped Prowl's back to encourage him to go in further. But Prowl didn't want anything to do with his room mates, and didn't step in very far.

"You should all get some recharge now. Your training with Ironhide will come early in the morning. Rest well." Optimus Prime said before shutting the door. Jazz and Bluenote settled into their berths quickly. They were exhausted from all the excitment in one day. Prowl settled into his berth, farthest away from Jazz and Bluenote.

"Hey Prowl. What d'ya think o' joinin' Optimus Prime's ranks, first day outta Youth Sectors?" Jazz asked. Prowl didn't answer verbally. Instead he rolled over and turned his back to Jazz, which was a message well sent. Jazz looked at Bluenote for advice.

"I had him in one of my training classes at the Youth Sectors. Don't take it personally. He just likes to keep to himself. He's not so bad." Bluenote whispered. Jazz shrugged his shoulders, and laid down for recharge. By the time Jazz began to slip into recharge, he entirly forgot about the awkward incident.


	6. Your Sacrifice

Eight_ vorns later..._

Jazz, Prowl, and Bluenote had advanced in their skills and had gained a lot of respect amongst Optimus Prime's ranks. All three had become very sucessful officers. Prowl, Optimus Prime's military strategist. Jazz, Optimus Prime's First Lieutenant. And Bluenote, Optimus Prime's Second Lieutenant. Their most recent mission was victorious, but it came at a price. There was a hazy mist rising around the Rust Sea. Prowl and his small team were running for their lives and tripping in puddles of liquid rust that were left from the Rust Sea overflowing. The Decepticons weren't far behind. The team insisted on rolling for it, but Prowl ordered that they continue running on foot to decrease the chances of serious rust damage. Although, Prowl gave the option of transforming to one of the Autobots, Powerglide. Powerglide was one of the only Autobots with a flying alt. mode. When he transformed, he easily avoided damage from rust puddles and the Rust Sea. At first he refused to transform, because it was unfair to the Autobots on the ground, who were more vonerable. But Prowl convinced him it was for his own safty. So Powerglide flew overhead of the other Autobots as they retreated from the Decepticons, who were quickly gaining.

The team had snuck into Decepticon camp five breams ago, and thanks to Prowl, they gathered a lot of useful information. But now that the team was caught, they had to make a break for it fast. The Autobots Bluenote, Hound, Powerglide, and Dino, followed Prowl across the slippery rusting metal landscape. The sounds of the Decepticons' gunfire was getting closer. Prowl saw a cliff in the metal landscape and realized the metal just beyond it was unaffected by the rust sea and its mist. Clearly that route was much safer than continuing to stomp through the rust puddles. Prowl charged at the cliff. He calculated the hight of the slope and decided it was safe to jump. The others got into formation behind him. Prowl sprinted ahead. But just when he was about to jump, Prowl suddenly froze at the edge of the cliff. In a panic, everyone skidded to a stop behind him.

"Prowl, what's going on?" Hound asked. Prowl couldn't answer. He was caught by surprise when he looked over the cliff. First of all, Prowl had been wrong about the hight of their planned fall. From the cliff to safety was a dangerous distance to jump. And below the cliff, was a wide river of liquid rust that was flowing out of the sea. Prowl was completly unprepared to see that running river of death appear below them. It was too risky to jump. If a mech were to fall in and become completely submerged in liquid rust, they would become deathly sick with Comsic Rust, and offline before the planet's orbital cycle was over. The Autobots quickly realized Prowls discovery. Their face plates were filled with fear and doubt. The Decepticons had cornered them.

"We'll have to stand our ground!" Prowl announced, suddenly regaining his foccus. "Powerglide, take off and alert Optimus Prime and Jazz that I have acquired intel from the Decepticons' network. Bring back reenforcements." Prowl ordered.

"What if you need aerial defence _here?_" Powerglide questioned.

"We need you _in the sky, _flying away from here to get more help!" Bluenote yelled, obviously agreeing with Prowl's decision. "Now do you roll, or do you fly?" Bluenote demanded.

"Fly, sir." Powerglide answered.

"WELL GET TO IT MECH!" Bluenote boldly instructed. Powerglide transformed and flew off without hesitation. Prowl remembered why he finally warmed up to Bluenote during their early training days. Bluenote was a kind sweetspark most of the time, but under pressure, he became a natural drill sargent.

When the Decepticons landed, the Autobots lept towards them from the top of the cliff, and all pit broke loose! The mist clouded the Autobots' range of vision, but they still charged on into battle fearlessly with cannons and pistols firing. Within the raging battle, a seeker was able to ricochet one of Prowl's acid pelets back to him. Prowl had no time to think. He tried to dodge, but he didn't escape the counter attack completely. Instead of hitting Prowl in the chest like the seeker had planned, the acid pellet was misaimed and hit Prowl's left doorwing. The acid burned a crator in Prowl's wing. He colapsed on one knee and screamed in agony. Seeing the opertunity, the entire Decepticon assault targeted Prowl. A Decepticon swooped down on Prowl, and kicked him in the side. Prowl tried to stand up, but more Decepticons joined in knocking Prowl down, and Prowl's pistol was dropped out of reach.

Meanwhile, the other Autobots were being pushed farther and farther back up the cliff. Bluenote was in hand to hand combat with a ground type Decepticon (A Decepticon that does not fly), when he caught the sight of Prowl struggling. Bluenote skipped around the Decepticon he was fighting, kicked him at his knees, and made him topple over the edge of the cliff. The Decepticon caught himself and gripped the edge. Bluenote looked down at him and put his ped on the Decepticon's hand.

"Sorry. It's nothing personal." Bluenote said cassually before stomping down on the Decepticon's hands. Bluenote heard the Decepticon's body splash into the river of rust, but he didn't stick around to watch. He was aleady on the run and coming to Prowl's rescue.

"What's the matter, Auto-scum?" One seeker taunted. "Don't you have anything to say?" He was lying on top of Prowl and stranging him. Prowl's neck began to leak energon. He grunted in pain but refused to speak up. He knew that the Decepticons saw him download intel from their network system. They had every reason to interogate him about the Autobots plans on using the information. The Decepticon over Prowl was growing tired of Prowl's defiance. He got off of Prowl, but not long enough for Prowl to escape. Suddenly, Prowl was frozen in pain again, as another Decepticon grabbed hold of Prowl's doorwings and dragged him an inch away from the Red Sea. A Decepticon tore off the tip of Prowl's right doorwing, and dropped it in the Rust Sea. Tiny ripples of liquid rust creeped towards Prowl's head. The Decepticons cackled at Prowl in his weakest moment. The Decepticons hardly held him down, but the damage done to his doorwings was too much to bare. The acid pellet was still burning through him too. "Any last words?" A Decepticon laughed, scratching his long claws across Prowl's right wing. Prowl screamed his vocal processors out. The ripples were under his head now. The Decepticons began to press on Prowl's head to lay him back in the liquid rust.

"F-Frree at last!" Prowl studdered. Those sounded like some good last words to say. His wish was that every Autobot could say that one day, when the war was over. Free at last. Prowl was inches from rusting to death, when Bluenote launched himself at the Decepticon leaning over Prowl and they both toppled into the Rust Sea. The Decepticons retreated from the giant splash created by Bluenote. They flew off and abandoned the other, who was doomed to either Cosmic Rust or Bluenote's rage. Prowl sat up and made a run for it. There was no logical exclaimation of how Prowl found the strength to get up after the pulsing pain that tortured him and froze his body stiff. But somehow he managed to run. He ran for the support of his fellow Autobots. Hound and Dino were coming to Prowl's sides to assist him and hold up his drooping injured doorwings. For a moment, everything started coming back together. Then fate slapped another trial in the Autobots' faces, and everything began falling appart again.

The Rust Sea was still splashing violantly, and Bluenote was still thrashing against his foe under the waves. Despite the Cosmic Rust eating away at both of them, Bluenote was still fighting with full force, and getting the upper hand. Bluenote clenched the Decepticon's rusty spark chamber and began tearing it off. Suddenly Bluenote slipped on the bottom surface of the Rust Sea, and fell under his foe. The Decepticon twisted around, escaped Bluenote's grip, and rose to the surface. The Autobots on shore jumped when the monsterous sight of the infected and dying Decepticon shot up onto the shore like a breaching space whale. But Bluenote wasn't giving up yet. The Autobots watched the horrid moment of Bluenote's peds emerging from the liquid rust and kicking for all they were worth. The rest of him was still submerged in the rust, and though he was falling apart, he still fought to drag the Decepticon down.

The Decepticon clawed at the dry shore towards the Autobots, and slowly began to fall back into the Rust Sea. Bluenote was winning, and the Decepticon had only one chance left to redeem himself before he rusted completely. Prowl's pistol. The pistol which had been knocked out of Prowl's hand was within reach of the half dead Decepticon rust monster. The Decepticon grabbed the pistol and fired at Prowl with all the strength he had left. Dino instinctively pushed Prowl down to his knees to try to help him dodge, but he wasn't fast enough. Prowl was shot with his own special weapon of choice. One acid pellet to Prowl's chest was enough to turn out his lights. Hound and Dino could do nothing but watch Prowl's blue optics turn grey and dark. Dino dropped the side of Prowl which he was supporting and started to run at the Rust Sea. But he stopped at the shoreline. Risking his own life to personally beat the slag out of the dying Decepticon, wasn't worth it. It seemed too dangerous to try and salvage the Decepticon's body or Bluenote's. And the worst part of it all was that Bluenote died in vain, trying to save Prowl. Dino watched the remains of the Decepticon wither away and sink to the bottom of the seafloor.

Then something else caught Dino's optic. Bluenote's blue armor began to rise in the liquid rust. At first it looked like his remains were just bobbing in the rust. But then Dino could see the remains were obviously moving. Then Bluenote's head emerged and he looked into Dino's optics. Dino couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Get over here now Hound!" Dino hollered. Hound laid Prowl down with respect, and hurried to Dino's side. When he saw Bluenote covered in rust and slowly paddling towards them, he was speechless. Hound and Dino backed away from Bluenote as his weakened rusty body pulled himself back up on shore. It was torture to see Bluenote suffering, barely online and struggling for life. But there was nothing Hound or Dino could do. If they touched Bluenote, they would rust to death as well. They could only watch Bluenote, and Bluenote could only watch back. Hound paid close attention to Bluenote's spark. He could see it through his crumbling chest plating. His spark still pulsed wildly and brightly. Bluenote still had a lot of life in him, and it would soon be gone if no one did anything _fast_!

Suddenly the sky echoed with the sound of an aircraft flying overhead, and then came the vehicle engines. Powerglide finally came back with the other Autobots. Hound hollered up at Powerglide and ordered him to send cords down. Powerglide sent down climbing cords with hooks on the end. Hound quickly grabbed hold of a few and carefully looped them around Bluenote's body. Ratchet imediatly transformed and started barking orders, all of which Hound ignored. Ratchet grabbed Hound by the shoulder and tried dragging him away from Bluenote. But Hound forced Ratchet away and continued looping cords around Bluenote.

"We have to save his spark!" Hound declared.

**Author's Note: Yes, when I say Dino I mean Mirage!**


	7. Our Brothers And Friends

"WHA' D'YA MEAN HE'S OFFLINE?" Jazz yelled when he heard the news from Optimus Prime.

"There wasn't enough time Jazz. Prowl's processor was under too much stress. His self repair systems locked when he panicked." Optimus Prime tried to soothe. But Jazz wouldn't listen. He took a few steps back and began pacing in front of Optimus. He began muttering to himself and franticly stomping back and forth faster. "Ratchet is doing everything he can to save Bluenote. His spark is still pulsing with life." Optimus said.

"Bluenote's spark won' last withoutta body!" Jazz shot back. Optimus Prime intercepted Jazz's pacing by stepping in front of him and holding him by his shoulder.

"That is what I came to talk to you about." Optimus Prime confessed. Jazz was instantly still. "You are correct in knowing Bluenote's spark will not pulse on its own forever without a body to host it. That is why Ratchet is performing... " Optimus Prime paused. Jazz's optics watched him anxiously.

"What?" Jazz demanded.

"...spark transplacement, on Prowl." Optimus Prime finished. Jazz stumbled backwards.

"WITH WHOSE SPARK?" Jazz panicked. He answered his own question. "No. NO no! Tha Hatchet can't do that! That aint fair!" The logic to the problem revealed itself. Prowl had only a body, and Bluenote had only a spark. But unlike an organic heart transplant, giving Prowl Bluenote's spark would not only give Prowl life, it would also give him Bluenote's soul. Since it was impossible for an Autobot to host two sparks at once, there was no telling who would be saved. Prowl or Bluenote.

"We have no other choice, Jazz." Optimus Prime explained.

"But w' can't tempt fate like that! One of 'em is gonna have ta offline if w' do that! An' we'll have no control over who it'll be! Tha's just... not... fair!"

"It is what we have to do. Bluenote gave his life to defend Prowl. Bluenote would want us to give Prowl a chance."

"WHO GIVES A SLAG ABOUT PROWL?" Jazz yelled. Optimus Prime shot a furious and surprised look at Jazz. Jazz stomped one foot closer to Optimus and threw his hands up. "Don' ev'n say it! Ah know whatcha gonna say! An' ah for one, would rather take chances wi' losin' Prowl than chancin' his life an' Bluenote's! An' ah say that in the nicest way ah can.

"You may have no kind regards for Prowl, but I certainly do. I've noticed that in your past vorns of training, you and Prowl were as distant as could be. Whatever it is that makes you two so incompatible, that is no reason to threaten Prowl's life in front of me!" Optimus Prime growled.

"Ahm just sayin' Bluenote'll always be a better Autobot than Prowl. If either of 'em deserve ta live, it oughta be Bluenote."

"So this is no longer about what is fair, but more about what _you _want." Optimus Prime concluded. Jazz felt embarrassed, when he ran out of things to say to Optimus Prime. He turned around and began to march away from Optimus Prime, not caring that his leader hadn't dismissed him. "Jazz!" Optimus called. Jazz forced himself to stop, but he refused to face Optimus. "As I recall, you were very concerned about Prowl when I first told you of his condition. So the answer to your question "Who gives a slag about Prowl?" is you. You care." Optimus stated firmly. Jazz still didn't look back at Optimus when he answered.

"Ah care _more _'bout ma best friend." Then Jazz stepped farther away from Optimus and continued on his way.

Several breams later, Jazz found himself waiting outside the med bay. It didn't take long before he was pacing again. He'd heard that Ratchet began the surgery before Optimus Prime even talked to Jazz. So obviously Jazz still had no say in the matter, and he wished he did. He wished he knew how to save all of Bluenote guaranteed. Though he wouldn't admit it to Optimus, he wanted to save all of Prowl too. He couldn't explain his actions to Optimus. Everything was getting too tangled.

As Jazz paced back and forth in front of the med bay, every Autobot made sure to steer clear of Jazz. They didn't dare approach him while he was so agitated. Eventually Jazz's pacing began to slow. By the time the surgery was complete and Bluenote/Prowl was stabilized, it was late in the night. When Ratchet opened the med bay door, he sighed when he saw Jazz, curled up in the fetal position and lying against the wall. Ratchet walked out into the hall and gently jostled Jazz's limp body with the tip of his ped. When Jazz didn't move, Ratchet kicked at his arm harder. It startled Jazz awake, and his upper half shot up so fast. Then he looked at Ratchet and realized what was going on.

"Get up Lazyaft." Ratchet said. Jazz slowly stood up, keeping one hand on the wall for support. Worrying and stressing out about Bluenote for so long made Jazz exhausted. "The surgery was a success." Ratchet informed. Jazz wondered how far the true meaning of that sentence could be stretched. "We lost one, like we expected." Jazz mentally prepared himself for what was coming next. "Jazz... Prowl survived." Despair hit Jazz's spark. He held his hand over his visor, so Ratchet couldn't see coolant tears leaking down his face. Jazz bowed his head and kept absolutely silent, without even a single whimper. But Jazz's posture still gave away his pain and misery. Ratchet put his hand on Jazz's and coaxed it away from his visor.

"It aint fair. Tha was Bluenote's spark." Jazz sobbed lightly. "Why'd it have ta be Prowl?"

"The only way to describe what happened is, Prowl's processor was stronger than Bluenote's spark in the end."

"Well o' course it was!" Jazz said bitterly.

"I think you should go talk to Prowl, Jazz." Ratchet tried to nudge Jazz's shoulder, but Jazz pushed Ratchet's hand away and marched around him. He folded his arms and turned his back to Ratchet.

"Why? Bluenote's gone. An' Prowl hates me." Jazz pouted. He could feel Ratchet's optics on him, so he continued. "Prowl n' ah have been paired up on too many missions ta count. An' ev'ry one was a failure."

"You think Prowl blames you for that?" Ratchet asked.

"We're both ta blame. Bluenote gets... _got _along wit' ev'rybody. He even b'came friends w' Prowl, an' Prowl never lets anyone in. He always keeps ta himself." Jazz ranted. He paused and calmed himself. Then he turned around and looked at Ratchet again. "Prime was right. Prowl an' ah aint compatible. We're too different, understand? Why should ah go talk ta him when he took ma best friend's life? On accident or whatever, ah don't care! Unless ya gotta real good reason, ah aint talkin' ta him!"

"How does this sound as a good reason? Prowl doesn't have any memories of Bluenote. In fact as Prowl's altered memory recals, Bluenote didn't tackle a Decepticon and wrestle him down into the Rust Sea to save him. You did that. Prowl thinks _you _risked your life to save him." Ratchet explained.

"Tha' doesn't make any sense! Ah wasn't even there!" Jazz said.

"Have you ever been outside of your body watching yourself?" Jazz made a face and tilted his head. Ratchet continued. "I can't be certain, but I don't think Bluenote's gone. It is possible that Bluenote and Prowl have become one, in a way. The part of Prowl that is Bluenote couldn't make sense of himself protecting Prowl. So Prowl and Bluenote blocked out everything that Bluenote was, and replaced it with you."

"Prowl's still Prowl, but with Bluenote's spark. Bluenote's still ma best friend... an' Prowl is 'bout half Bluenote." Jazz guessed. Ratchet stepped back and opened the med bay door open to Jazz.

"Prowl has spoken of Bluenote's own memories in the sense that he was in the place of Bluenote. Though that only happened once. He mostly remembers his own memories. But on rare occasion, he'll start to speak or think like Bluenote. As I said, I think you should talk to him." Jazz began to walk in when Ratchet added. "Jazz? Don't mention Bluenote."

Jazz slowly treaded up to Prowl's medical berth in the med bay. The lights were dimmed over him. Prowl laid on his front side with his doorwings stretched straight up. Jazz thought about how painful it must be for Prowl to keep his doorwings up to avoid anything coming in contact with them as they healed. He couldn't relax his doorwings and spread them horizontally for one moment. Nothing could rub against his doorwings until they completely repaired themselves. Jazz looked at Prowl's face. He looked so uncomfortable, like he'd been forced into recharge during a stressful overload.

"Prowl?" Jazz whispered. Prowl's optics brightened, but not by much. He focused on Jazz.

"Jazz." Prowl replied weakly. "That was so brave of you. But why did you do it?" Jazz figured Prowl was still mistaking him for Bluenote.

"'Cause we're best friends. Ya know that." Jazz spoke directly to Bluenote. "You're right. Ah did defend ya. Just like when we were younglings. Skycut an' the other 'Cons were hittin' ya. Remember ah got on Skycut's back 'n got 'im ta stop? Right?" Jazz was trying a risky move, referring back to his and Bluenote's last day at the day care. Bluenote and Prowl's memories began to overlap.

Prowl's intelligent processor was able to sort it all out so it made sense. He sorted his own memories and Bluenote's into a chronological order all together. Prowl's processor convinced him that when he saw Bluenote's memories, they were his and he was looking through his own optics instead of Bluenote's. But when he saw Bluenote in his own memories, he convinced himself that he was remembering Jazz instead. When Jazz, Bluenote, and Prowl were all together in Prowl's memories, (which rarely happened because Prowl and Jazz didn't get along) Prowl's memories simply disappeared and Bluenote's took over, convincing Prowl there were only two. There was a long pause before Prowl responded.

"I do remember. I was so lucky to have you as a friend back then. I'm sorry my guardians made me crush your audiotoc." Jazz just stared in amazement. Bluenote wasn't gone. Although Jazz did consider the fact that the flashbacks could only be temporary, and Prowl could delete them once he came to his senses, Jazz didn't care. He wanted to hang on to Bluenote for as long as he could.

"That's okay! Ah know ya were just a youngling. Ya didn't have a choice." Jazz cried. Prowl weakly chuckled at him.

"Did I miss something?"

"No." Jazz lied. "Ahm just so happy you gonna be okay." Then he thought for a moment. "Actually, there is somethin' botherin' me. Ah just lost a friend that ah was very close to. An' see, they had ta put his spark inta a new body ta save him. Now he's a new mech. He thinks he's the bot they put his spark into. His spark's still there, technically still alive. But he's not all there, y'know? Ahm just wonderin', if the body of one an' the spark of another become one, what'll happen ta them when they both die? Does that make sense?" Jazz summed up his predicament the best he could. Prowl nodded.

"I believe that our almighty creator is loving and understanding." Prowl said, speaking of Primus. "When both the sparks of those two bots completely pass on, they will be taken care of and Primus will make things right." Prowl decided. Jazz just stared. That didn't sound like Prowl at all. "Aw Bluenote." Jazz sighed. Suddenly realizing Prowl could have heard him, Jazz quickly sat up at the head of the berth, right in front of Prowl.

"How's the wings holdin' up?" He asked for the sake of changing the subject..

"Not that well. They're really starting to feel heavy." Prowl answered.

"Can ah help? Maybe?" Jazz cautiously reached towards Prowl's doorwings. Prowl noticeably tensed up.

"Ratchet said not to let them touch anything!" Prowl alerted.

"Okay, okay. Ah get it. But they're causing ya so much grief n' tension holdin' 'em up like that. C'mon n' let me help. Promise ah won't hurt ya." Jazz persuaded. Prowl nodded and watched Jazz's every move. As Prowl lowered his wings, Jazz held his hands beneath the tips. When Prowl's door wings were spread almost horizontally, Jazz carefully held onto the ends of his door wings and supported them so they rested just a few inches off Prowl's back and shoulders. Prowl welcomed the support once he realized how much tension was released.

"Thank you, Jazz." Prowl sighed with relief.

"What're brothers for?" Jazz said.

"Brothers?" Prowl perked up.

"Sure we are. Do me a favor n' start spreadin' that around the ship ta the others when ya get better. Alright?"

"If you say so." Prowl yawned.

"Okay, now quit talkin'. Ya gotta get ta recharge."

"I'll have you know, I was dead earlier today. Haven't I recharged enough?" Prowl argued. 'Now that's the Bluenote ah know.' Jazz thought.

"Just shut up 'n recharge. Mouth plates muted, optics off." Jazz ordered.

"Yes Ratchet." Prowl said before following orders. Jazz held Prowl's wings in their relaxed position for the rest of the night. He'd nearly fallen into recharge too, until Ratchet came in to check up on them. Jazz froze when he realized Ratchet could see him holding Prowl's doorwings.

"Ah was jus' umm..." Jazz stuttered. Ratchet ignored him and examined Prowl. He was clearly recharging peacefully.

"How is he?" Ratchet asked.

"You were right. Bluenote n' Prowl're one now." Jazz said.

"And you consider both of them to be your brothers, or just Bluenote?"

"Well yeah, Bluenote's like ma brother. But Prowl... Prowl n' ah are actually spark related." Jazz confessed.

"I never knew that." Ratchet exclaimed.

"Yeah, me neither 'til recently. Ah read it in Teletran's records. Prowl n' ah are half brothers. We have the same mech creator. Designation: Backtrack."

"Interesting."

"Yeah n' ironically neither o' us knew a thing 'bout 'im. See ma creators never really... _bonded._ An' that gave Backtrack the idea that he could just come and go as he pleased_._ Didn't matter if ma femme creator was raisin' a sparklin' on her own. Then he just didn't come back, y'know? Ah bet the scandal did the same ta Prowl n' his femme creator."

"That was why you were always trying to..."

"Work with Prowl, be a friend ta him. But it never worked." Jazz finished Ratchet's thought.

"Primus will make everything right." Ratchet comforted. Suddenly Jazz realized something.

"Hey! How long have ya been spyin' on us?" He demanded. Ratchet chuckled.

"Calm down. You'll wake your brother up." Ratchet patted Jazz's shoulder and turned to leave Jazz and Prowl.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?" Ratchet didn't turn around to face him again and kept walking.

"It seems to me that you've got everything under control and you're 'holding things up' quite nicely. I'll be back to check on him by the on-cycle." With that, Ratchet left for his own private quarters next to the med bay.

"Aw c'mon Ratchet. Ah can't hold him that long. Ah gotta recharge too y'know." Jazz complained. Suddenly the med bay lights all shut off at once. "Was that necessary?" Jazz spat at the darkness. As if on command, the dim light over Prowl's berth flickered back on. "Thank you." Jazz hissed. For the rest of the night, Jazz held Prowl though his painless recharge. Jazz knew he couldn't recharge and steady Prowl's door wings at the same time. So to keep himself awake, he contemplated the day's events. 'Ah gotta hand it to ya Bluenote. Ah would've never made it this far without ya. And ah would've never gotten ta know ma two brothers, let alone one.' Jazz thought. 'Bluenote? Ah hope whether you're with Primus or still here, ah hope you're happy with the life ya lead. It was 'n honor ta know ya.' Jazz noticed Prowl began to stir in his recharge. Jazz hummed a simple tune to him. Prowl settled down again. Jazz smiled at his older brother. "Take care o' that spark, Prowl." He whispered.


End file.
